


The Nature of Trust

by permets_tu



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, kisses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?" inquires Benedict, surprising Ben.  Ben stops and turns around in his chair to face him, and jumps slightly when he sees how close Benedict is to him.</p>
<p>"Yes, I trust you," Ben says, suddenly becoming very aware of just how close the other man is to him. His heart begins to race. Then, Benedict puts a steady hand under Ben's chin and lifts his chin up until their eyes meet. Ben's brain short-circuits immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Trust

"Why are you here, Benjamin?" Benedict asks.

Ben doesn't look up from his work as he replies, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you here doing this? Why are you here working for Washington?... or shall I say, for me?"

"Loyalty, mostly. Loyalty, passion, a desire to serve... maybe a bit of recklessness. The same reasons anyone wants to serve their country, I would assume. Freedom, also. I want us to have freedom, and I want to help fight for it." 

"Admirable, that," says Benedict, and the conversation fades into a comfortable silence. Ben continues working, and doesn't notice when Benedict walks up to his chair and stands directly next to him. "Do you trust me?" inquires Benedict, surprising Ben. Ben stops and turns around in his chair to face him, and jumps slightly when he sees how close Benedict is to him.

"Yes, I trust you," Ben says, suddenly becoming very aware of just how close the other man is to him. His heart begins to race. Then, Benedict puts a steady hand under Ben's chin and lifts his chin up until their eyes meet. Ben's brain short-circuits immediately. 

"Do you trust me," Benedict says, again, his face so close to Ben's that Ben can feel his breath. His voice is deep and softer than before, has a sensual quality to it, and Ben can't breathe correctly, doesn't know how to respond, can't do more than stammer out a breathy "yes." Benedict smiles, then, uncharacteristically soft, and Ben's breath catches in his throat. He feels frozen, as if he physically can't move, and then Benedict bends down, leans forward, and gently guides Ben's face towards him. Their lips touch and all hell breaks lose in Ben's head. 

_Oh my GOD,_ Ben thinks, _he's kissing me Benedict Arnold is kissing me I can't believe this what is going on I didn't know I wanted this but oh god I want this so much this is happening this is happening right n-_

Benedict pulls away, then, and Ben realizes that he's forgotten to breathe. Benedict lifts Ben's chin again and looks deep in his eyes, and Ben feels paralyzed, he wants those lips back on his. "Are you okay?" Benedict asks, that uncharacteristic softness back in his voice. Ben can't even get any words out, he just nods fervently, and quickly looks away. Benedict is silent for all of two seconds and then begins to ask a question, but the only words he can get out are "do you-" because Ben immediately surges forward and presses his lips to Benedict's again. 

Ben feels alive, like every nerve in his body is on fire. He pushes up out of his chair to give them more leverage and _god_ he wants so much, he wants everything. He has no idea what he's doing or how to respond but he knows that he wants to keep kissing Benedict forever. He moves his hands to cup Benedict's face and Benedict puts his hands on Ben's hips and Ben feels like his whole world is falling away and they're the only two things left in focus. Ben can hardly remember the last time he's kissed anyone, let alone a man, and he craves it, he craves any contact, all contact. Ben's heart is beating a staccato rhythm in his chest and he can't think about anything other than the lips that are on his and the tongue that's in his mouth. He doesn't know when he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss but he knows that it's a blissful feeling and god he wants, he wants more-

He doesn't quite register moving anywhere but he's suddenly gently backed up against a wall and Benedict's hands are in his hair and Ben wraps his arms around Benedict's neck to get closer, he needs to get closer, and their bodies are pressed up against each other and Ben doesn't ever want this to end. Everything else other than Benedict has melted away and he still feels like he's on fire inside and Benedict's thigh is between his and Ben doesn't dare break the kiss, just continues losing himself in it and he can feel himself gasping against Benedict's lips and then, suddenly.... Suddenly Benedict's lips are gone and Ben's lungs fill with air and his head falls against the wall and he struggles to wrap his head around what just happened. 

They're both breathing heavily and Ben can't help but smile. Benedict cups his cheek with one hand and takes both of Ben's hands in the other and it's all strangely intimate and Ben didn't know he could ever feel like this, again, especially with _Benedict Arnold_ out of all people. They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then Ben feels like he should look away, so he does.

After a small silence, Benedict brings his hand down from Ben's cheek and takes Ben's hands between both of his. "I do trust you," says Ben, not being able to stand the silence anymore, "If... If I didn't make myself clear, that is."

Benedict laughs quietly. "Was that.... have you.... Was that your first time with, with a man?" It isn't like him to stammer through a sentence, so Ben is thrown off for a few seconds. 

"No," he finally replies, "I've... I've kissed men before." His voice shakes a little on the word "kissed" but Benedict doesn't comment on it. "He.... He's gone, now, but I did love a man once. I've loved women too, of course."

Benedict makes an understanding sound in his throat and lets go of Ben's hands slowly. "We must remember to... keep this quiet," he says, his words feeling a bit awkward as they hit the air, "But I enjoyed that immensely, Benjamin."

Ben blushes, hard, before looking up at Benedict and smiling brightly. "Of course, General," he says, flattening his suit jacket with his hands, "I also.... enjoyed that, as you could probably tell."

"Yes," laughs Benedict, "I could tell." He winks at the end of his sentence and Ben feels the blush creep back onto his cheeks. Benedict straightens his jacket, and begins to walk out the door. Ben wants to say something but doesn't know what, so he stays silent. Benedict turns around and before Ben can process it, briefly he presses his lips to Ben's. This kiss is short, too short, but Ben can feel fire begin to course through his veins again. "We'll do this again," Benedict says before he turns to leave for real this time and putting on his hat.

"I would hope so," says Ben. Benedict smiles, tips his hat slightly, and then walks out the door. Ben doesn't know what to do, so he just presses his fingertips to his lips, in awe, and sits down to work some more. His hands are shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This pairing immediately stuck with me when I saw 2.04. I've been headcanoning Ben as bisexual from the beginning but until then this pairing didn't even occur to me but now its taken over my life.


End file.
